1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to bundling devices and, more particularly to a bundling device for bundling elongate members such as electric wires, cables, tubes, etc.
2. Description of the Relevant Literature
Fastening and bundling devices are well known in the present art and in unrelated arts.
Examples from the present art are represented by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,138,770 (Feb. 13, 1979); 4,092,765 (June 6, 1978); and 3,892,011 (July 1, 1975). These prior art devices can all be classified as ratchet teeth devices and are characterized by having a relatively rigid head and an integrally attached strap having a series of ratchet teeth on its inner surface which engage a series of complementary ratchet teeth on a pawl member positioned within a transverse slot through the head. Once the complementary ratchet teeth are engaged, they cannot be disengaged without severing, and thereby destroying, the device.
When these prior art devices are used to secure elongate members, such as a cable, in a bundle with other elongate members, such as in a coil, they must be destroyed in order to unbundle the elongate members. This is not a problem where the elongate members are intended to remain bundled. Where, however, the elongate members are bundled and unbundled in the course of use, a new bundling tie must be used each time.
The prior art has addressed this problem of reusability, an example of which is the device illustrated in FIG. 1. Other examples include devices similar to the non-reusable ties but having an adaptation enabling one to disengage the ratchet teeth with a special tool. Although such prior art devices are reusable, they share a problem associated with the ratchet teeth devices in that once they are disengaged they are also removed from the elongate member. This requires that the device be located, if it has not been lost, in order to secure the bundled elongate members.
The prior art has addressed this problem by providing a "loop" in one end of a peel-resistant tape assembly tie for attaching the tie to a cord or cable. (This tape is commonly referred to by the trademark VELCRO.RTM., and is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,372,438 (Mar. 12, 1968).) These loops are of a fixed diameter however and often require removal of larger diameter devices, such as electric plugs, before the tie may be attached to the elongate member. Also, this device randomly slides along the member and must be found with each use. There is therefore a need for a reusable bundling device which is securely, semipermanently attached to an elongate member when it is in the unbundled state, thus eliminating the need to "find" a bundling device with each intended use.
Other examples of reusable bundling devices are found in unrelated arts. Such devices generally employ VELCRO.RTM.. Examples of such devices are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,114,838 (Sept. 19, 1978); 4,096,863 (June 27, 1978); 4,088,136 (May 9, 1978); 3,994,048 (Nov. 30, 1976); 3,942,636 (Mar. 9, 1976); 3,731,348 (May 8, 1973); and 3,279,008 (Oct. 18, 1966).